


Blood Soaked Rabbit

by luthienesque



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienesque/pseuds/luthienesque
Summary: An old drabble about PTSD for the city elf who romanced Leliana





	

Would a rabbit feel ill upon seeing the blood of a lion soaking its pure white fur if it meant its safety, its surviving? It wasn't an act of cruelty, one can't be cruel when defending their own existing? While men eat until they are satisfied, elves eat until it doesn't hurt anymore, until their vision isn't fading and their hands stop trembling. Like any child born in the wild, no elf has ever lived in Ferelden, they have only survived.

To outlive your predator is out of question. The death of your predator is out of question. It is against nature to look behind your back when you know they are approaching. It should not be expected to be left alive, but be thankful if that ever happen. It would be fitting to look out of the window and thank Andraste for blessing you from getting that one final slap.

It should not be encouraged to wander into halls, to soak your white fur with the lion's blood. It never was, but there's a silent appreciation in everyone's eyes when they saw the bloody bride. Children got the chills, parents frowned and fellow women nodded along as the morbid figure passed by, returning from the castle. No one looked down on her, no one disapproved of her actions. In that one moment, when her knife cut the lion’s belly, she was every elf she has ever known.

She, of the red stained fur, did not want to settle down for natural and status quo. A woman such as she, born and raised in the mud, had recently found out that there are no limitations to her condition that her pointy ears could imply. Her calloused hands could be anyone's, and that sword she pushed through that bandit's chest could be men's or hers, it did not matter. She could conquer the world and extinguish every predator with her long teeth, sharp fangs and white fur.

"It's easy to say you're Andraste's chosen when your ears are round and your face unscathed." She burst out in a sobbing mess. It was the first time she and Leliana shared the tent and they made sure intimacy was more than fingers touching.

Leliana wrapped her arms around the smaller figure to give her shelter from her own thoughts.


End file.
